A Night Near Tucson
by ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: Season 6. Mulder uses his stealth tecniques to plan the perfect getaway for his possible blooming romance with Scully. Naturally, nothing goes to plan. MSR! Rated M for Mulders dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

_This fiction is somewhere near the middle of Season 6. Scully's cancer had been overcome, and the Mulder/Scully relationship was nearing its climax. I dunno, I feel like Mulder had fully realized his appreciation and love for Scully, and she had finally felt the intensity. The X-Files office was handed over to Fowley and Spender during this season, to be true to the mythology, but for the sake of this fiction, we'll pretend it was back to its original owners. ANYWAYS here we go._

* * *

I sat at the desk nerves on edge and butterflies raging my stomach in my office. Or, _our _office, I should say. It was no mystery to me that the image of Dana Scully gliding in every workday was the source of my vitality, my reason for living, and the only being who could turn me into a complete lovesick maniac. Our partnership has changed drastically over the past two or three years. We had been through it all, so it would seem. Her cancer still made me pale to this day. The fear I had of loosing her. The fear she had of being granted a life short lived. But those tragedies made us into something different. Now we were an entity. I no longer felt…alone. I wanted to be her knight in shining armor. This was the emotional aspect. The physical aspect was that I now had an almost constant urge. An urge that had always lingered but now was furiously showing itself. Her petite frame in those skirts, legs bare, chunky black shoes, and if I was lucky, slight visible cleavage. I've been hiding so many erections lately that it puts my sixteen year-old Fox Mulder self to shame. Had to memorize various baseball stats, even use my imagination to think of Skinner and CSM. She has to know what she does to me.

Anyway, we need a break to say the least. To get our minds off of the misfortunes we share. But a professional woman such as Scully would never take a vacation with me. It breaks not only FBI protocol, but _her_ rules as well. I need to be creative. The Gunmen in recent told me of a UFO hotspot near Tucson (with from what I've researched also contains a very nice hotel and nightlife area). Naturally I've already visited the hotspot…but Scully doesn't know that. It would be easy to fabricate. "Oh yeah Scully, new X-File. I know, I know, please try to hide your enthusiasm. Where, you say? Over in Arizona. We gotta go check it out." And I would check ourselves into two nice rooms, be on my way to check out the "hotspot" (when really I'm handling the strategy…and my nerves), while Scully got ready for the dinner I had planned when I got back. Well, it may not be that easy. My emotions for this woman make me a jumbled mess of anxiety. And I hate to lie to her. But it's for our own good. My heart falls inside when I realize it's her off day. I would have to do this via phone conversation. I needed to see her face when I popped the question. This would not go well. But I had to try; I had to at the very least. I began to crack sunflower seeds in contemplation. Maybe it is wrong to lie? Scully does not deserve that, or me at all. Precious, dear Scully. She deserves a man who could give her all she wanted, soothe her fears. To brush a red strand of auburn hair from her eyes after falling asleep in his arms. Kiss those soft plump lips, hold her hands. To make love to her with passion every night…my mind began to wander. I felt my member stiffen and rise. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and slowly moved my hand down and began to-

The door handle moved. I jerked up and pushed myself into the desk, hands folded. Scully popped her head in. She was smiling already.

"Scully!" I exclaim. Her presence made me momentarily forget the dirty thoughts I had just been about to act on. The time was upon me. I needed to be careful what I wished for. Maybe asking over the phone was better? That way I could hide my sadness when she rejected me in her soft manner. But she looked…happy. **_In the flesh! And she's in a good mood! I may convince her!_**

"Mulder, you look like you've been caught in the cookie jar. Thinking about those videos that aren't yours?" she raised an eyebrow. I loved her every moment, but when she was playful like this it was when my heart overflowed. I chuckled, hiding my embarrassment. **_Be smooth Mulder_**.

"Not this time." **_Dear God let that be convincing. You have no idea Scully. Just you._** "But…I do have excellent news that I am positive you will love to hear. And why are you here today? You can't get enough of me?" I glanced at her. She sighed and her face fell slightly. I worried for a moment.

"I needed to deliver my report on the last case. What is it this time?" she asked somewhat annoyed, eyes narrowed, lips pursed but still fighting a smile. Oh I loved her.

"An X-File." I said matter of factly. She glared at me. " Aww cheer up Scully there _are_ perks for you…!"

"There are never perks in an X-File, Mulder. But continue anyway." She was looking at me in that dry, stern way.

"Scully…" I cooed. "I'm beginning to get the impression that the X-Files aren't your passion. All this time I thought you enjoyed them." I grinned.

"Continue, Mulder." She gave me the death stare.

"Oh, the perks? Well you don't _actually_ have to accompany me in the investigation part. Typical UFO sightings. Just a little research for my own sake…" I was looking at my hands at this point. My heart was in my throat. Scully was an intellectual. She would decline when she felt her presence unneeded.

"How does this involve me?" she asked dryly, I looked up expecting a frown. Instead a slight spark of curiosity was in her eyes.

"…Well…" I struggled for words. I had not expected success. "That's the perk! You know me Scully, I hate solitude. I'm a social butterfly. Anyway I was hoping you could come with me. There's a nice little hotel and nearby small town. Vacation for you, work for me. No funny business. You can relax while I work. Maybe we'll go out on the town after I'm done. See the desert…go crusing in the car. There are possibilities! Whaddaya say, G-Woman?" I was wide eyed and bushy tailed at this point. Looking into her eyes, begging her to say yes. She knows I'm a pathetic loser. I secretly cringe inside, waiting for rejection. It was a good 20 seconds of silence. I die with each moment. Her long-winded response was going to hurt.

"Oh." She says quietly. "When do we leave?"

I try to keep composure. She has no idea of my excitement as she looks at me with those soft eyes, head cocked to the side like a puppy. And I realize I did not think this far ahead.

"…I…will… give you a call tonight." I grin. She turns to leave and I hear her chuckle when she steps through the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to my apartment, heart beating with excitement. I still had not gotten over the fact that Scully had agreed with no persuading on my part. Maybe she felt the need to get closer as well? We had chemistry. This was evident. But I sometimes had to wonder what was really going on in her beautiful mind. There are so many things unspoken. And oddly enough, I respect this.

She may be the only person I trust in the world. More than myself at times, which used to scare the hell out of me. But I know she would never let me down. She has never given me a reason to doubt her loyalty. I've never truly loved a woman until her. And I realized that was the scary part: loving someone was just trusting enough that they would not shatter your emotions into a jumbled, permanent wreck. There have been numerous women in my life. My Oxford days have not been elucidated fully to Scully, but I know she assumes correctly most of the time. Back then it was a game to me. It was study, sex, study, day in and day out. Most women were easily charmed. I had done it so much back then, that I ultimately lost the desire completely when I got to the FBI. It wasn't fun anymore. They were all the same. And then Scully walked into my life. The look in her eyes when another woman approaches me…it is as if she's marking her territory. She seems to think I have an effect on women, which could not be further from the truth. Even if it were it would not matter. I wouldn't call it jealousy on her part. She has to know she's the only one I've ever contemplated seriously, the only one that I would ever want.

Seeing her in the hospital, eyes dark, body so fragile, had an effect on me that I have yet to shake. I shudder sitting down on my couch, deep in thought. All I wanted was time. Time to fix what I had taken away from her. She deserved a _life_. This was never her goal in existence, to chase things that may or may not be there. It's deviates so much from her hard logic. It is my crusade that she has aided. I have been much too selfish. When she regained full health, I swore to show her I care. Never again will I take her for granted. X-Files used to be my object of affection, but now I pursue them just to spend time with the glorious being who is my partner. When Eddie Van Blundt pulled that stunt a few years ago with her, I realized that we actually _didn't_ spend any personal time together. The moment I walked in on them, the look in her eyes, she seemed happy. That it could have been _me_. That idea has never left me.

So here I am, alone in my apartment, hoping I can allow her to enjoy time with me. I grabbed my phone and called up that hotel and booked two rooms. The gentleman on the phone had an accent so hick I thought it might be contagious, and the rooms were much cheaper than I thought they would be, but for the moment I disregarded this. Two rooms. Two rooms. TWO rooms. Of course, I desired one. But I wanted to respect Scully as much as I could. I wanted her affection, but only on her terms. We usually spent time in one room on all our other cases; we just never shared the night together. But sleeping with her was not part of this deal. All I wanted was time with her, and to keep her as happy as possible. Then I considered the dinner. She wasn't a big eater, especially since her cancer. I hoped a nice meal would not be too overwhelming on her with me. I'd always watched her eating habits, but much more so after she became sick. I think she was aware of this and I hoped she wasn't annoyed by it. But from my knowledge there were a lot of places to choose from in town for dining. I would have her decide where she wanted to go. After my bags were packed for the weekend I gave her a call. The phone rang more than usual. My stomach twisted into knots. What if she was going to bail?

"Scully", she answered, out of breath. I sighed with relief.

"Hey Scully it's me." I said in liberation. I did not care if she heard it in my voice. I needed to start showing my appreciation with seriousness. Or, as much seriousness as I could take.

"I was just about to call you. How long are we gone for? I wasn't sure how many clothes to pack… and speaking of that, what should I bring?" she asked. I had to smile. Scully was hard pressed for emotion. She seemed like she was over thinking. Maybe she was excited too.

"Just for the weekend. We wouldn't want Skin Man thinking we ran away together. And uhh…mostly casual. And maybe something dressy? I wanted to take you out once."

"Casual…and something dressy… sure. What time are we leaving?" She was processing the attire carefully. I was so transparent. If I screamed _"Scully I love you!"_ it wouldn't have been more obvious. I needed to work on my romancing.

"_I_ will be picking you up bright and early at 7 tomorrow. Plane leaves at 8."

"Alright Mulder. Sounds like a plan." she said. Yeah, a plan to hopefully sweep you off your feet. _**Please love me. Oh God…please. **_

"I'll be seeing you. Oh, and Scully?"

She hesitated on the line. "…Yes, Mulder?"

"…What are you wearing right now?" I grinned.

"…*click*." She hung up. But I could have sworn she was smiling too.


	3. Chapter 3

After this chapter it dawned on me I may try and tackle Scully's POV? Not too sure. I intend on adding humorous bits. Or at least…trying. I have a few ideas. Reviews are much appreciated!

The airplane was quite comfortable. Scully lay just fallen asleep beside me, head against the seat, at peace with the world. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. Her cute mouth was slightly opened. I began to think of all the things I wished to do with that mouth. How warm, wet it would feel all over me. How she would taste. How she could feel in my arms as I ravaged her. My God, how long had it been for me? Then I considered how long it had been for her as well. And I liked that too much. I placed my hand in my pocket to distract from the ever-present bulge that had risen, just in case she awoke. That would be great. Not even to our destination yet and she would spot what I would be fighting the whole trip. She was a medical doctor; there would not be anything she could not understand. I just hoped it would not get out of hand. If my eyes got dark, my face flushed, and believe me she has the power to do this and has, there would be no way to keep it from her. My "situation" was not lessening. I moved uncomfortably and looked at the airplane bathroom, hoping I could take care of business. It was occupied. I cringed and realized I would need to wait it out. I planned on taking a nap. But she looked so good next to me…I had not realized I was staring at her again until the older woman across the aisle from me cleared her throat in disdain and was staring at my erection. I shot her a look that possibly looked too hungry, as she disrupted my fantasy and I had no time to recover. She frowned and grabbed the cross on her neck and muttered a prayer.

I was going to hell without a doubt. I sighed and then decided to assess the whole situation so far, from the beginning of our day.

Two Hours Ago…

I pulled into Scully's to find her waiting on me. Tight jeans, sandals, and a navy blue top. She looked so young and healthy. It took my breath away. She smiled and grabbed her bag, coming towards me. I got out to open the trunk and place her bag in there.

"Mulder." She said to greet me.

"You look good. Let me take the bag." Good was an understatement. She smiled at the ground. She had no idea. Modesty was her best quality. Or, one of them.

"And who says chivalry is dead." She challenged me.

"…Am I charming you, Ms. Scully?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Shut up, Mulder." She hit my arm, and got in the passenger side. I closed the trunk and got in the drivers seat. I drove for about 5 minutes, chatting with her and telling her some of my plans. Then a moment of silence fell over us. I glanced at her. She was looking out the window. I debated whether or not I should break her concentration.

"You okay there?" I questioned, looking at her when I should have been looking at the road. She looked at me for a moment. I could tell she wanted to say something.

"May I ask you a personal question, no bullshit?" She was serious, but still looked pleasant.

"No bullshit?" I pretended to be astounded. She smiled softy. "Anything. Shoot."

"Why did you have me come with you?" She asked. I froze. We did not usually get forward with our emotions. I figured I would tell her the basic truth, and if she wanted more she'd get more.

"We never really…spend time together. Outside of working, I mean."

"Technically you're working though. Even if it is more of a personal quest." I froze at her response. Had she figured out my fabrication so quickly?

"Personal?" I gently prodded, staring at the road ahead. I think she noticed my nervousness.

"Your personal quest for 'The Truth is Out There'. How did you take my original question?" she asked, fearing she had struck a nerve. I had to chuckle.

"I don't know. But really Scully. We never bond." I said, trying to open up. I wanted her to see I cared. She paused for wording.

"I'm glad that you asked me to come. I like the idea of spending time with you." She was playing with her fingers. My heart lurched at how adorable she was. I was overcome with emotion.

"I know we never talk about it, but when you recovered…from the cancer…I realized how much I care for you. And I know you know this, but I still want to show you. Not like before when we just slaved together at the office. I want you to see how much I enjoy your presence. Your something special, Scully, I don't know if you realize how much you mean to me." I cleared my throat. It felt good to tell her part of the reason for her being here. I felt her eyes on me. She was looking at me with such warmth.

"It's funny how bad things make people see what they once took for granted. I always took you for granted. When I found out I was sick, you were the first person I called. You knew that already as well, but it wasn't because we work together, as I hoped you would assume. You were the only one who could understand my emotions, the only one who wouldn't give me pity. You brought me from the darkness Mulder. You were my light. You've always been my light." I took her hand, still looking at the road.

" Sometimes I think it's us against the world." I was getting a little choked up, which I had not expected.

"We have each other, that's all that matters now." Her voice was soothing.

"I love you, Scully. I really do." Naturally I meant this in a romantic way, though I'm not sure it sounded that way, and knowing Scully I don't think she would assume my true meaning, though I hoped in her heart she knew the reality. Platonic love. It would be the death of me.

"I love you too, Mulder." She said after a long silence. Either way she meant it, it was still good to finally hear.

I held her hand in mine until we got to the airport, in silence. After we got out of course, it was as if nothing happened as usual. I loved and hated that. Oh well, it was further than we've been before. Plus I still had the whole weekend. Promise was hanging in the air.

Present, On the Airplane…

"Mulder you look like you're thinking hard about something." I heard Scully say sleepily. I came out of my thoughts, happy that replaying past events had gotten rid of my

hard on. She had that look of drowsy mixed with curiosity. I smiled.

"Typical stuff. The existence of extraterrestrials, government conspiracies, etc. How was that nap?" I noticed she had slight drool on the side of her mouth. It was so…human. She must have seen me look because she immediately turned to look out the window, and I saw her quickly move her hand to wipe it off. She pretended to look out the window.

"It was nice," she said. I was in awe at how cute she was. I just wanted to kiss her right then. She so rarely had embarrassing, human moments, and even when she did she recovered with such grace that it was hard to remember that she had faltered. I treasured them all.

The pilot came on, suggesting everyone to do whatever he or she needed to do, as we were about to begin descending in about 10 minutes. Scully looked back at me. My eyes widened and I moved back to let her out, assuming she had to grab something. She moved to get up and locked her eyes on something. She seemed concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She leaned into me.

"Mulder, that woman is giving you the death stare…" she whispered out of worry.

I slowly turned to see the elderly woman still glaring at me. I felt her daggers and slowly turned back to Scully, wide eyed. I did my best to look innocent and shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't take you anywhere." She said, exasperated.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've decided to go ahead and DO Scully's POV for one part. Coming up, the next chapter or so, they're both going to be in their "rooms". I not only want to cover Mulder's fantasies, but I want Scully's as well. To see how alike/different they are in what they want from each other? After all this is Rated M. I have to provide you with some excitement. *COUGH COUGH* REVIEWS…I WOULD LOVE THEM…I would hate to beg. Have I resorted to that? Yes._

* * *

At the reception counter at Desert Inn I felt Scully's eyes on me. Desert _Inn_? My God. This place was supposed to be good at the very least. And here we are about to stay in a cheap motel as usual. The so-called "small town" was just about the only part of my research that remained the same. I'm not sure if it had been a while since the information about this place had been updated, or if it was someone's sick joke, but this place, plus its surrounding area included, was a complete fucking shit hole. And that is keeping it politely.

This was so typical. My plans ruined. I think Scully believes I've truly lost my mind. I pay for the room and take our bags, walking over to Scully who seemed to be debating whether or not she should sit down on the depleted seat the stood crooked in front of her. I hated to think about what the rooms would look like…and…smell. Her expression said it all. I cleared my throat and immediately looked to the ground when she made eye contact.

"I uhh…I have the room keys," was all that managed to come from my mouth. We began walking down the shittiest corridor I've ever seen. To say that I was shamed would be a complete understatement.

"A nice hotel and nearby nightlife area…these were your words to me exactly…" she finally said. I did not have to look to know her expression. I would not be able to look at her this whole trip. I was a total dunce.

"I don't know who in the hell wrote up the reviews on this place, but someone lied. It's a complete shit-hole Scully. It's okay, you can say it." I had to chuckle at this point from sheer anger.

"Well maybe our rooms have potential…?" she said in that high pitched, hopeful voice. A voice I heard so rarely. I was glad she wasn't busting my ass at this point, though I realized it was probably because she felt bad for me._ If there's no potential in these rooms I've no potential for loving you this weekend Scully. Really loving you. *Facepalm*._

"Yeah" was all that came from my mouth. We stood facing the two doors, adjoining rooms as always. I glanced at her, and she had her fingers crossed. _Here we go…_

I supposed I could have handed her the key that was for her own, but I wanted to see her room when she saw it. That way I could think of a better apology. My room was opened, and we walked inside.

It was hard to say what was worse. The tacky, brown bed cover, surrounded by stained white (if you could call it that? That was the intention. However, white was a long shot) but now cream carpet. Dusty lamps sat on dusty tables, and an old television sat in the corner. A glance at the walls would reveal an orange, cracked plaster with some absolutely horrifying attempts at a mural. It then occurred to us that this room in particular was supposed to resemble the sun setting in the desert.

"Themed rooms!" I shouted. "Hey Scully our luck is looking up. Maybe you'll get the better one? Let's see whose is more tacky." I saw her cringe. I led her to her room and we stood dumbstruck at the visual we received.

The furniture was absolutely the same, but the mural on the wall was different. Under a night sky stood a little gray figure, oddly shaped, standing on a hilltop. (Why there was a hilltop in the desert was beyond me.) Then I noticed that above the figure a UFO hovered. Every wall featured a different example of these extraterrestrials. My mouth was open slightly, and I turned to Scully.

"Don't speak Mulder. Don't even look at me."

"I always wanted a something like this…but Mommy would never let me paint my room like this. If you want we can switch." I said. She looked at me apologetically.

"That won't be necessary. It should be…okay. I can handle it." She said. I chuckled.

"I always knew you preferred the little green men. Face it, you believe in such creatures. We work X-Files, I had to rub off on you sometime." _That was not all I wanted to rub on her…was I getting horny again? Jesus_.

"You're pushing it." She gave me the death glare.

"I'll leave you and all these terrible little monsters to spend some time together. I expect you'll have fun. I'm gonna go check out that hotspot, see what I can find. I hope it's similar to this room? Hell if I don't find anything, I could always do my report on what we found in here. I should be back soon. And then we'll go out! How's that sound?" My attempt at humor did not flatter her. She simply looked at me.

"Go out…? I don't think there are any places within a hundred mile radius that would provide entertainment in the slightest."

"We still have to eat. I saw a couple of places coming up the road. I know it's a bad start, but all joking aside I wanna make it up to you Scully." I had to hope. Or at least lie until I found a decent place to go. I had a lot of planning to do in that room next to her. I was wishing for her to do something so she would not notice the fact that I did not intend on leaving my room.

"I know. I think I'll unpack, and then take a nap. Get my mind off these…"things" on the walls. Try not to do anything stupid out there." She said, slightly smiling. At least she didn't want to take my head off. Bless her.

"I would _never_. You want me to tuck you in?" she stopped in her tracks and looked up at me.

"…Get out," she said, face completely unchanged. I winked at her and left the room. The musty smell somewhat decreased outside in the hallway. Upon opening my room it increased again. When I closed my door I threw myself face down on the bed and let out a nice scream of agony. I got that out and turned over once I relaxed. My surge of testosterone-induced anger had made itself appear somewhere else, and when I started to think about the woman next door to me I closed my eyes and began to think about what I never got to finish on the airplane.

I moved my hand down and took a deep breath. I deserved to release some stress…

* * *

_The parts you've been waiting for are up next. Is Scully doing the same thing in her room? LETS GO._


	5. Chapter 5

_We're going to start here right where Mulder left off. After he "finishes" we're going to hear Scully's thoughts on the present situation and then we're going to see what she really wants from Mulder… _

* * *

**MULDER...**

Every fantasy I have of Scully starts off in similar fashion. This particular one just happens to be the ever so often occasion that we are less than 30 feet from each other. She's just across the next room.

I always start with her coming in, determined, the dark look in her eye that I see as arousal. She exudes power in her quiet demanor. I want to be devoured by her, and if I'm lucky, she may let me do the same. I take a deep breath. She looks at me, sizing me up. I get up and grab her hips forcefullly, pressing my ever growing erection into her soft tummy. I lean in and start kissing her, her soft plump lips, her warm neck. She emits a low moan, and becomes a complete animal. She grabs my hair, kisses me with more passion than I could have imagined she could produce, and shoves me on the bed. I smile somewhat at her strength, and she looks at me with such naughty desire I swear I may come. She climbs over me and undoes my belt and jeans. I look at her to signal I can handle the rest and she begins to undo her clothes as well. I stop at my boxers...I want her to remove those. Her fingers tingling against my skin, the smooth touch. I look up and see her pants are off, underwear still on. I grin. Her shirt was left to me as well. I push her below me, kissing her and removing her top. Under her bra I see her nipples completely hard. I fumble with the bra, take it in my teeth, and her beautiful boobs are completely exposed to me. I kiss them, and suck on each, as she slowly glides her hand down my stomach to my boxers, freeing my member. I've never been so hard. I'm throbbing so much it aches and I worry this may be over before it really begins. See eyes it carefully, and I see her move toward it to take it in her mouth, but I stop her. I want to please her. I gently move my fingers into her. She closes her eyes in ecstacy and screams my name. I feel her wet and velvet insides. I move back and forth and see I've reached right where she wants me. My kisses mean nothing at this point. I feel her tighten, legs around me, and I smile as I hear her emit her orgasm. She pants, and recovers. We share that moment of beautiful, nonverbal communication, before she moves her hips and places me at her entrance. I shove inside a little too quickly, based on the cute, high pitched scream she produced, and look I apologetically. I gain rhythem, back and forth, slow at first. She begs me to go harder, and I cannot ignore her. She grabs my ass, feet caressing every inch of my back. She's squirming so uncontrolablly. I feel her warm insides enclosing with each thrust, and when I realize I can't hold back anymore, she thankfully comes again as I release myself into her. I collapse onto her. We both pant heavily, I roll over, still inside her, and take her into my arms. She's gleaming. I kiss her forehead, and she nibbles my ear ever so gently, while playing with the hair on my chest. I eventually pull out, and we falls asleep, never leaving our embrace.

I'm not sure when I came out of my stupor, but I realized I had quite a mess, some even trickled off my stomach onto the bed. I groaned, but smiled once I realized that the room already had enough stains, and that now I was forever embedded into this tackiness. I cleaned myself up and began to wander how and where I was going to take Scully. The rental car was just outside, but we were so far from any city that it would not matter. Tucson was the closest thing, but we would be driving up to three hours, and it just wasn't worth that trip. I groaned again, angry that I did not think these things out as well as I had assumed.

I stared at the walls, planning, when I began to think if Scully was really enjoing her nap.

* * *

**SCULLY...**

I had been arguing with myself for the past few hours, in the car, on the plane, and now in this hotel room. We were _professionals_. He came here to do a job and requested I accompany him. The conversation we had in the car was one I still replayed. He told me...he loved me. Tears brim in my eyes at every moment I replay that. But love had so many meanings. Did he love me, or did he _love_ me? Mulder was not an unattractive man at all. Those puppy-dog eyes, his mellow voice, slender frame and muscular body were not things that went overlooked by me, and the more time we spean with each other the more worried I became that he noticed. Partner work aside, even if we could be together, I was not his type. He made this clear on several occasions, what with his dealings with Fowley and that Bambi girl, who I was still trying to figure out if he had contact with but was scared to pry. But there are times...there are times when we look at each other and it's as if we know. I'm always screaming, "I love you!" but I would never have the nerve to say it. This is something I quite enjoy about Mulder. He understands that although I keep most comments short and simple, that I mean so much more. I allow my expressions to convey so much more than my words, which is a good and bad thing.

Sometimes I allow myself the glimmer of hope that he does have the same feelings I do. There are so many things that are unspoken between us. I cling to my logic. It is the only thing that helps me to make sense of this world. But logic can only explain so much. I had desires, I had needs, that I had not been attending to as regularly as I should. It's becoming harder for me to contain myself around Mulder, and there are sometimes when I see that he is coping with the same thing. But I suspect it's more from animal need, not personal desire, on his part. There is a sick, sick part of me that believes it **_is personal__ desire._**However, I try my damndest to disregaurd those hopes. I could have sworn I walked in on him the other day, at the office, but then again, it's hard for my mind to draw the line where reality meets my fantasy. I desperatly hope he does not see this. And as much as I tried to deny my feelings for him, I realize that I have no regrets in falling in love with him. That is so terrifying...

But I love Fox Mulder. I have not dreamed of another man. I've had countless date oppertunities, and I decline each because I know that no one could possibly measure up to my Mulder. My love, my own.

And on a worse note, I've been so high on my emotions this whole trip that it began to dawn on me how aroused I was. I wasn't one to fall to my own needs, but here I was, alone in my room, taking a "nap" (I hate to lie to Mulder), and taking note that if I did not take care of this burning sensation between my thighs, that it would rear its ugly head tonight with him in my presence. He was exceedingly intelligent on the subject of sexuality. I was aware of this. As a medical doctor I had a checklist of things that began to happen as I slipped further into ecstacy, and I know that if this happened with him near, he would understand without a doubt what was going on. No amount of physical shifting in my seat, or attempts at keeping my composure would work on him.

I decided it was best I go ahead and give it, as I so rarely did...

* * *

Scully's Fantasy UP NEXT. Then back to good old Mulder until the end of this fic. Any requests on what Scully should be into? I'll take them all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**SCULLY (continued)**

* * *

As odd as it seems, I love to prove Mulder wrong because on the rare occasion that he's right, he looks so in control and self-rightegous I loose my _mind_. I want to be dominated. I feel as if he would break down the door that seperates our rooms. He wouldn't even ask me if I wanted him. "Now." He would growl. And he would pick me up, kissing my neck and lips. I would wrap my legs around his body, hands tangled in his hair. I would feel his erection against me from time to time. Finally I would stop and grab him there. He would freeze as I look at him for approval. "Oh, we want to play like that?" He would tease. I would lead him to the bed, hands caressing every inch of him. And I would unbutton my shirt, and then take off his clothes as he takes off mine, in a heated rush. His eyes are black, and I release him from his boxers. The SIZE. It would be glorious. I would kneel down, and look up at him like a kitten, and he would growl and moan for me to begin. And I would take him in my moutch and suckle every aspect of his manhood. Gently knawing, licking. I feel him tense up, my fingers running all over his body, still in my mouth, and his hands massaging my breasts. He would moan to signal it was time, but I would blow his mind as well as his body. And I would swallow with such thrill. He would scream my name. I'm throbbing uncontrolablly at this point, and he picks me up in his arms. I expect him to watch my pleasure myself, as he would be tired and still riding the waves of his climax. But he's an animal. He's still ready to go. I raise an eyebrow and he places my body on top as he enters me, then flips himself on top. The rythem we have together is amazing. The sensation of him between my legs is unbearable, and I scream out in pleasure and climax. I feel him release himself again shortly after, and he places me ontop of him, resting on his chest. I feel him breathing. I glance up, and he's got that smile on his face that I would die for. Sheepish, shy, his domination is over. He caresses my face, and I gently rub his chest. He whispers he loves me, and I say that I do as well. We spend the night in bed, conversing about our past, everything we ever wished to say and did not, and then we fall asleep.

Lost in my thoughts I had not realized I had come already, until I heard my own panting. I lay there for a few moments, spasms still convulsing my body from time to time. I had not done that in quite a long time. It had been extensively overdue, and I wiped a bead of sweat off my head.

It then occurred to me that is was ungodly hot in the room. I lay there longer still, debating whether or not I should get up and check the air conditioner to see if it was broken, or just to see if sweat was pouring off from my recent physical activity. I decided to take a cold shower, but when I walked into the disgusting bathroom and felt the heat surge I knew for sure that the air was in fact broken.

Well _damn_. Mulder had really picked a winner this time. How was I supposed to sleep here tonight? The idea crossed my mind that I could ask him if I could share his room, but I disregarded the idea as fast as it had come. I had just pleasured myself to the thought of this man, there was no way I could possibly share a room. I would endure the heat, plain and simple.

In the midst of the heat I decided to go through with the shower anyway, it felt good to wash away the physical evidence from my previous, eh, endeavor. He did say we were going out tonight, although I'm vaguely sure it won't be any five-star resturaunt... but I got ready still. I did not have the heart to wear the dress I had brought, so I went ahead with the black pants and white blouse. It was sleaveless, thank God. I finished my hair as usual, but did put on slightly more make-up than I typically would. At this rate I would sweat it off before he came to get me, but I put in effort nevertheless.

I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about everything so far. Poor Mulder, I think he was disappointed in the way his plans had turned out. But maybe things would get better? There was still slight promise in the evening. And as much as I hated to admit it, as terrible as the trip is in itself, the fact that I had the rest of the evening ahead with Mulder was enough to keep me smiling.

* * *

**Mulder**

I waited in my room for at least two hours before I decided to go ahead and take my shower. I opened the door once and closed it, hoping it would signify to Scully that I had "returned" from the field. Working hard as always. When naturally I had just been sitting in my room, post-masterbation, planning the evening. I swear the moment I met Scully I turned into an awkward adolecent again. I think I had a better time _then _other than how I was acting now. Then again, I was not aware of how pathetic I was back then. Now FOX MULDER: SIR DORK ALOT was engraved on my forehead.

Well, I was sitting in my room for the most part, ignoring the fact that I _did_ sneek out once. I ran down to the reception desk to ask the clerk about any good restuarunts around town. To be honest, I'm not sure he was 100% sober. To work in a shithole like this I don't see how you could be, but in the rare case that someone needed help, it would have been great to get some that was trustworthy. All the other workers were nowhere to be found. I had no options but to rely on the information of a nonsober individual. He mumbled something about a place up the road, which has name I know I can't pronounce due to his slurring (in fact, I don't know if its French, American, or Chinese food), but from his description it seemed fairly easy to get there. I thanked him, which was wasted considering he was too, and was on my way. If he was wrong in his drunken stupor in giving directions, well then this night would be screwed in every possible way. I had my fingers crossed so severely I thought they would fall off.

My clock read 6:00. I knew I had to go get Scully. I hoped fate was looking good for us tonight. I wanted to please her in some small way.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. We're back to Mulder for good now :)


	7. Chapter 7

_In this chapter you're going to see some line breaks. This is the only one where I'm talking, plus the last one, but all the other ones suggest fast forward in time. You're all intelligent enough to know this, but I figured it was worth mention._

* * *

I held my breath when I knocked on Scully's door. Whether this was because I was nervous for the potential outcome of the evening, or for seeing her, I know not. I heard her shout for me to open it. When I did, I peered in gently, just in case she was getting ready. Not that I wouldn't have loved to see her shirtless opposite from myself, but I didn't want to piss her off any further than I could. Respecting her was the highest form of flattery. When I finally looked all the way in, I saw her back was to me, sitting on the bed as she fiddled with something. I felt my body flush with heat. _Nerves?_

"You should lock your door." I murmered, low enough to be polite but still oozing the fact that I was holding back. Scully respected authority when it wasn't coming from me. If I seemed too brash, she would reject my concern immediately and retalliate. I had learned her disposition long ago, it seems. Which is why the fact that I felt my face getting hot was worth confusion. Was I blushing? _She makes me nervous but I never sweat. And blushing? That's out of the question..._

"It was open for your benefit," she said sounding preoccupied, and turned to me. I saw her deoderant. She layed it gently aside. I then discovered she was sweating as well.

"My God Scully it's hotter than the pits of hell. Did you forget to turn the air on?" I loosened my shirt collar and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Broken A/C? The explanation for the heat wave was a plus, but it was a shitty price to pay. Could I have booked anything worse?

"I wouldn't know the pits of hell. And no, the air conditioner is broken." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well you can't stay here all night. You can come stay in mine, if you'd like?" I offered with no emotion in an attempt to not look so excited about the possibility. Her eyes widened at the question.

"No really, it's not a big deal. But I appriciate the offer." She said, looking at the floor.

"Cmon Scully it'll be fun. Like camp. I'll even let you call dibs on top bunk." I pressured. Joking aside, she needed to stay with me. I then realized that I couldn't decipher wether it was for my benefit or for hers, and immidiately felt selfish.

"I never went to camp." she said softly, humor in her eyes. The spark was in her eyes again, the look that provided me my answer.

"That's exactly why we'll do it tonight," I said, and then realized the innuendo. We both paused at that statement. "...You know, camping." I winked.

"Mulder where would I sleep?" she said dryly, putting me back in track again.

"In the bed. Don't look so nervous it's not like we haven't played house before. I promise to stay on one said, and you can have the other to yourself." This was unfortunately true. I wanted her on her own terms, although I'm not sure I could hide the raging erection that would be coming and going through out the night and especially upon wake-up in the morning. _Oh well._

"I get the _whole_ side? Jeez, you're just so generous." She joked. I grinned. I would sleep with Scully. _YES._

_"_So it's settled. Good. And now mylady, we will depart for dinner." I said, extending my arm for her to grab. She looked at it with humorous contempt, and I withdrew. "I hope you're hungry. Going to a nice little place."

"The term 'nice little place' has been used numerous times by you on this escapade. And Mulder, and it's never been worthy of that in the slightest." She said, egging me on.

"...This... will be different." I lied. Holy shit I hoped it was decent. I wasn't asking for a lot, I just wanted somewhere edible. To reedeem what little pride I had left.

"I want to believe," she sighed. And we made our way to the car.

* * *

"Hola, senior and seniorita!"

Scully and I stared blankly ahead as we were led to our table. The place looked decent for the most part, but from the enthusiasm of the employees it also looked as if we were the first customers in days. I pulled out Scully's chair for her, to look at her expression. She seemed in shock, and had looked that way since we pulled in. I winced. So it wasn't what we had in mind. And definitly not what I thought I was getting into yesterday, but I was thankful to be in the presence of sober employees this time. Scully finally looked up at me from the menu, bewildered.

"Nice little place." She stated. I laughed nervously.

"Hey it could be worse. There were some complete shitholes on this road, this place is by far the nicest."

"Yes, but why is it that no one's here? Everywhere else had a few customers, I assume that's busy for around here. From the look of things, it seems like they'd all prefer this one. If judging from appearence."

"Appearence isn't _everything..._" I said hopeful.

"I had not expected 5-star dining anyway. What are you getting?" she asked.

"I want the special. Nice and fried to perfection, just to my _delicate palate_. You, Mrs. Spooky?" I questioned.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel like an enchilada would be great right now." She said. I had to smile. I loved when she strayed from the usual: typical salads and yogurt. She was so easy to be with.

Dinner arrived and we ate eagarly. We still could not understand why more people weren't dining here as well. The food was warm, tasty even. Everything was clean, everyone was friendly. Scully and I pretended as if it was our own. Specially reserved for us, to make-up for our previous misfortunes in this dinky little town. And she only questioned my "investigation" once. I smiled, relieved that she had taken the lie so completely and whithout question.

Despite the circumstances, not only did we make the best out of it, but we had a good time. Eating dinner and drinking like a _normal_ couple. (Maybe normal was pushing it). It felt as if we could easily become accustomed to this lifestyle. I hoped she would let me do this for her back in D.C.? She even let me pay. I had persuaded the most stubburn, independant woman in the universe to let me do something for her. As well as things were going tonight, it felt like anything was possible for our future. Now I knew that we could HAVE a future.

On the car ride home she looked at me with those gleaming eyes, allowing me to see her genuine emotion as she so rarely did with anyone.

"This may have been one of the best nights of my life. I wanted to thank you. I was more than difficult to deal with earlier today." she said apologectically.

"Scully, you may be a lot of things, but you are never difficult. And I'd say you deserved to act like that. We're still spending the night in a shithole, don't give me so much credit so soon." I warned. She laughed.

"Oh, and speaking of that, don't try anything crazy tonight..." she teased. I looked at her innocently.

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me. I would never disobey your wishes. Unless you wanted me to..." I realized our banter was taking a serious turn dispite humor being its primary aspect. This was something only her and I do. I loved finding her secret meanings.

"I never said I didn't want you too...I just said don't do anything crazy." she stated. I froze.

"What if I broke your rules?" I asked, trying to be somewhat mysterious. I doubt it worked.

"You'll have to do that to find out." She said, intriguing me.

_What if...tonight...WHAT IF...TONIGHT...WHAT IF, WHAT IF, WHAT IF?_

And so the night had taken a turn yet again. I was beginning to love this small town, tacky furniture, heat and all.

* * *

Scully had changed into her nightgown, while I ran out to see if I could find something resonably close to wine and candles. Wine was seriously out of the question...but there was an excess of beer at the hotel's shop... and it would just have to do. I looked for some nice glasses, but once again this was not available. I luckily found some cheap little plastic cups resembling wine glasses, added those to the bag, and a few candles and some matches. The candles had no real scent, but lighting was all candles were good for.

I bought them quickly and ran to our room, to find her sitting there on the bed, looking much too sexy, reading a book. She peered up at me and raised an eyebrow.

I explained the supplies, to her amusement, and walked off to change into my robe. I snuck a quick look at her from the bathroom. There she was in all her perfection, reading a book in _my _hotel room. That was so Scully. Looking delectable while maintaining her own independance and enriching her intellect.

I imagined coming home to this at night. To find her laying on my bed, lolling around with a book in her hand. It could be our routine. There was that idea again... Routine. Until this night I had never thought to settle down. Never thought to ponder a life that could be predictable, a life that would let us be at ease. And I began to take note that this was what I now wanted. But not just to settle down. There was a much larger plot point involved. It needed to be with Scully.

It's difficult to keep feelings contained when you are aware that you not only love someone, but that they are the only one for you. In any way that I could get her, I would fight. She's the only one who sees through my bullshit. She's tough enough to kick me in the ass when I need it, and gentle when I deserve comfort. The loyalty she exudes for me alone is phenomenal. It gives a feeling of safety, or protection even. Chasing the unknown has it downsides. You reach paranoia at some point, it's inevitable.

In the midst of confusion, there she was to guide me. She's convinced herself that she holds me back, and I won't lie that her ever-second-guessing-me trait can be annoying, but it's what makes her the beautiful perfectionist that I'm fortunate enough to call the love of my life.

I put the toliet seat down and began to think. I could't ravage her now, not here in this dump. She deserved so much more. Tonight I wouldn't attempt to seduce her. I would do what I set out to: _spend quality time with her_. Someday I may be allowed the oppertunity to make love to her properly (if not I'll loose my mind. Or what's left of it), but it would not be tonight. I smiled and walked out. She looked up again, and put her book on the table. I looked at the clock. It was 8:48. The night was young, we could talk about so much.

"What are you cheesing about?" she asked. She was unaware of my previous bathroom ephianies, and would not understand the sheer adoration I felt for her in this moment. I was glossy eyed.

"I get to spend time with a woman who takes my breath away with her presence." I answered. She paused for a moment.

"Hoo boy." She emitted after a long sigh. I laughed, but did not escape my feeling of pure love. I poured her a cheap glass of beer.

"Well Scully, I never thought I'd pour beer in a glass, but there's alot of things I didn't plan on doing that have happened in the past 12 hours, so let's make it more memorable." She smiled at me and took the glass as I poured mine.

"What will we drink to Mulder? she said gently.

"I dunno. World peace?" I guessed, not really giving a damn on what to toast to considering that I would be doing it with her.

"Let's drink to a cause close to our hearts," she said in a voice that seemed as if she were final on her thoughts, despite whatever I would say.

"And what should that be?" I asked, looking in her eyes. We sat there a moment and looked at each other, taking it in. I swear I could feel her screaming I love you just as I was. But she didn't have to say it. And neither did I. We knew.

"Let's drink to us," she said finally, breaking our moment.

So we did. We sat there, two adults, on a bed in the tackiest shack on earth drinking beer from a plastic wine glass, and talked. Life, philosophy, the past, the present, and a little of the future. At around 11:00 I happened to notice she looked tired, and suggested we rest for the night. She seemed like she would fight me on it, but I knew she was sleepy as well. We climbed into bed and I looked at her in the darkness, not sure what she would allow. But she snuggled into me, and I received such a thrill. I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her forehead, and bid her goodnight.

And it was. It was a good night.

* * *

_We'll go back in time later to recount what they talked about...no worries I've got plenty of ideas, probably worth a whole chapter, but for how long will this perfect night last? :) _


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke somewhat to stirring in the bed. I was confused. This was unlike Scully, and I was usually a heavy sleeper. She turned over and over, slower each time. I was still unconscious for the most part, but I was coming out of my slumber with each movement. I finally felt her sit up in the bed. I opened my eyes. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I murmed, half-asleep.

She did not answer, and she got up and walked herself into the bathroom in a brisk manner. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:31am. I assumed all the beer from the night had filled her bladder. I went back to sleep. I woke again, however, at 4:12am, to an odd sound. I felt for her next to me, but felt nothing. I looked at the bathroom door and saw that it was cracked open. She had not come back. I awoke fully then. I got up and walked through the dark room, making my way to the bathroom. I stubbed my toe on the bed.

"Dammit!" I whispered, though it came out as a scream. When I finally made my way to the door, I cracked it open just wide enough to see in. And there was Scully, sitting in front of the toilet, head on the seat, holding her own hair. I wasn't sure if I should intrude. I saw her back lurch, and heard a small gagging sound, before I heard her stomach contents hit the water. I cringed, not from disgust, but discomfort. I let myself in. She did not hear me, and tore off a peice of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. I sat next to her on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh God, Scully. You're not hungover, are you?" I murmered. I did not want to talk too loud. She definitly was not drunk last night. Maybe she was terrible at holding her liquer. She jumped at my presence, and closed her eyes, head in her hands. It looked like she was in pain.

"No. I have food poisoning. I started to get chills a few hours ago. I dismissed them, but then I began to feel nauseated, and weak. I've been vomiting for the past 2 hours. I'm sorry I woke you, you should really get some sleep." she said, in a tiny, worn out voice. I hated that she was a doctor for this very moment. Not only would it make it much harder for me to take care of her, but she could not have mistaken the illness for a hangover as I had done. Ignorance really was bliss. I wish I had not known. She knew it was that restuaraunt. I immediatly paled. _Well you messed it up again, Mulder. Way to go. _I came out of my thoughts for a moment when she moved her head into the toilet again. I reached out to take her hair.

"No really, I'm fine. You don't have to do that," she said, and gently moved my hand away, somewhat annoyed. We both paused, waiting for it to happen. Her eyes widened. "False alarm." she said. I forgot my shame for a moment. She was adorable on a whole new level. Here she was, sick as a dog, and she's the only woman who would be diagnosing and taking care of herself all on her own. We sat in silence for a moment before she moved back to her original position when I had found her.

"Come here, Miss Independant," I murmered as sweetly as I could. "It's my fault your in this situation." She fought me off a few more times, but she finally gave up, and I held her hair, and moved my other hand on her back. This would not help the situation in the slightest, but I tried to comfort her as best I could. I was suprised she let me, but knew she gave in not because she wanted me to, but because she was much too ill to concentrate. She was sick again, and I tried my best to keep her clean while looking in another direction. She seemed to weaken even more with each wretch.

I felt terrible. Not as bad as her, but emotionally I felt like a complete asshole. We would have been better off if I had packed sandwhiches or something. Guilt was the worst thing a man could have hanging over his head.

She waited there for a moment head in the toilet, and laid back on my legs when she knew she was finished for the time being. I wiped the sweat from her face. The sunlight was slowly making its way into the window, and I saw how pale she was. I don't know how long I looked at her, but I suppose she remembered my presence and she moved her eyes up to see me, head laying on my lap. I tried my best to smile at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine, or should be, for now anyway." She said, before closing her eyes. I did not respond. I assumed she wanted silence. It seemed like she fell asleep momentarily. I brushed the sweaty hair from her eyes. Even when she looked like she's been through hell and back she managed to be beautiful. I simply don't understand it. I sat there in my own awkward silence, and decided to replay last nights best converstation bits.

* * *

**Last Night...**

She had sat there, beer in her hand, and intrigued by me. It was happiness at its finest.

"Scully, when's the last time you and a man...you know..." I questioned. It was bold, I know. But she had alcohol in her, and I figured here we were, alone in a hotel room, opening up to each other. She stopped and gave me a dirty look, before calming down.

"I don't quite remember, to be honest with you." she said. I knew she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry if that was too bold, I just...I guess I wonder sometimes." I said bluntly.

"Don't pity me, Mulder," she chuckled. I was suprised. "I'm fine with it. If it's not making love, then I don't really want any part of it. Sex is just a physical act between two people. Love, well that's composed of much more complicated bits."

"So what you're saying is that you don't love anyone, therefore you don't have sex," I explained, wondering if that was how she had intended it. In the pit of my stomach I tensed. If she loved anyone, romantically, it would be me, or so I had thought. There it was again. Platonic love, hanging over our heads.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Loving someone just isn't enough. Sometimes other things arise and can lead to complication." she said, reading my facial expression.

"So, you are in love?" I said softly. There was that adolecence kicking in again. The hope, the fear of rejection. It never really leaves us.

"Yes Mulder, I am in love." She whispered.

"Does he know?"

"I suspect so, yes."

"Why haven't you explained to him fully?"

"Fear I suppose. But, it's one of those unspoken things. He knows it, I know it. Sometimes I doubt that he does, but I know it's just my logic interfearing. And love is not a logical thing."

"Is that why you struggle with it, sometimes?" I questioned with boldness again. If I messed around she would end up pissed off to no end, but it had to come out. _We were talking about us, right? We had to be. Oh god. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssse._

"That is exactly why I struggle with it," she said. She looked like she was tearing up.

"Well what about your current situation. Tell me about that." I urged. _Yes, what are we doing now. I need to know._

"I'm happy, and he's happy. Of course we could be happier, with each other, but we already have each other. I don't see what a label would do for that. Plus there is so much at stake.

"So what you're saying, is that you don't want the dynamic to change, but a few little added extras and bonuses would be good to the relationship?"

"Of course. But we're aware that we can't live without each other, so jepordizing what we already have is a huge gamble. Do you know how scary that is, Mulder?" She asked. We were glued on each other.

"To love without fear seems impossible, from my experiences. You can't continue running ." _So lets get going. Here, now, forever._

"I know that you're right. But tell that to my heart."

"I'm telling it right now."

"I feel like the future has many things in store. Once we leap, we could have everything we wanted. All we have to do is find a way."

"I hope you find that way, Scully. I'm positive he's willing to wait, as long as you love him. Urgency isn't an issue. But you do know, the sooner you do it, the better you both will be." She had to know that. She did not need to rush. I was here, I wasn't leaving. Even if she wanted me to, there was no way.

"Do you think he's ready?"

"Time is a funny thing. That's when you know you love someone: whe time doesn't matter anymore. He's ready now more than ever, but it's not a necessity. As long as you're there, he'll be fine. He could be better of course, but it takes two people. When you're ready, he'll be there. Waiting." I wasn't looking at her anymore, but I felt her looking at me. I was glaring at the tacky walls. My heart was on my sleeve. I felt like she could feel it beating next to her.

"Waiting." she repeated. I glanced at her, and she was looking at the walls now. That was when I looked at the clock, and mentioned we should get some sleep. I wanted it to simmer in our minds.

A time frame had not been set, no spectacular declaration of love had occurred, and neither of us ended up an obvious emotional wreck, tears and all, but this was by far the most romantic conversation we'd ever had. It was specially suited for us. Scully loved me. And I loved Scully. It wasn't complicated anymore.

* * *

I felt the sun coming through the window on my face. I looked down at Scully. She had been asleep in my lap for about an hour or so. I wanted to carry her to the bed, for comfort, but I didn't want to wake her. Instead I slid down as soft as I could on the floor, and placed her on my chest. It smelled terrible in here, but I ignored it. And soon I would fall asleep too. She was in my arms, and had finally stopped throwing up for good. I hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

_So...I'm pretty sure that Mulder and Scully have had a hell of a weekend. Oh well! Fun for us. Just a few more chapters left._


	9. Chapter 9

_Maybe it's just weird, but for some reason coming up with an end to the story seems harder than fabricating the beginning and middle. A part of me doesn't want to let go. I guess because it's my first. Oh well! Either this is the last chapter, or the next. No more. But then I get to start again. Ah, the joys of FanFic. Thank you to everyone who's been reading faithfully. Your support means more than you could imagine._

* * *

I awoke once more, for the last time, to Scully gently waking on top of me. I did not move. She was just coming out of it, but she may fall back asleep on accident. She deserved it, considering the night she'd had. I hoped she was waking, my body was sore from it's awkward position, but I would not dare attempt to provoke her.

I then became aware of my increasing hardness. After all, it was morning. _Oh no, not here, not right now._ That was not something she would desire waking up to following the events of the previous few hours. It was without doubt pressing into her back at an alarming angle and rate. I held my breath, hoping now that she would continue sleeping.

Naturally, she did not.

I heard her moan lightly, awakening in confusion in a filthy bathroom, and on top of me with my hard-on damn near driving a stake through her body. I did all I could to position my hand over it, to have a cover, but I could not fit it between my body and hers. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

And just in time. I felt her turn to look back at me, and she pulled up slowly. I hoped she believed my position. I held my eyes shut until she had gotten up completely. I heard the water turn on. I opened my eyes carefully to see her brushing her teeth, on her tiptoes, trying to assess herself in the mirror. She was pale, but she was most definitly better than last night. I watched her for a few moments.

I must have shifted on accident, and my head fell from it's position to the floor, from being propped up on the bathtub. I closed my eyes and winced in pain. There went my cover. I attempted to fake reopening them, to paint a picture of coming from my drowsy stupor. I moaned in fake confusion. She looked down at me, and winced when she thought she had woken me up (I was beginning to find myself quite the master of dramatic portrayel). I looked up innocently. She smiled.

I followed her eyes, and saw her stop dead on my raging morning wood, which I had forgotten to cover yet again. _Do I hide it, or should I just pretend like it's not there...!_ Her eyes widened for a split second, and I moved my hand quickly over it. There was no way to do it with class. I just cupped myself, in embarassed glory, staring at her. She regained composure without making eye contact, and turned away to look back into the mirror as if she had seen nothing. _Atta girl Scully. Act like it never happened. I sure as hell would._ But after the shock wore off, a part of me hoped she was at least impressed with it. I chuckled.

She glanced at me from the mirror, concentrating on not turning around, I supposed.

"Good morning." I said, sitting up, and finding the humor in the past 24 hours.

"Good morning? I've got my hopes on it, it's all we have left. We did have a few good hours though."

"It won't make up for anything, and it's trite from my overuse this weekend, but I'm going to apologize again. I guess now we know why we were the only one's eating. Damn...it makes sense now." I said in realization.

I saw the wheels turning in her mind. From the look of it she had agreed with the statement. However, she seemed reluctant to answer. I sat assessing her features. It then hit me that she was embarassed from her sickness. She hated to look weak, it was an insult to the power she had accquired, but she had to know I would never see her in that light. She was the strongest person I knew. I would need to change subject.

"Eating this morning would be playing with fire. I guess we should pack-up, and go ahead and wait at the airport." I said, taking control.

"That seems wise to me." She said in relief. I nodded. She would not be in a talking mood. I gave a quick rub to her shoulders and walked out.

* * *

We sat on the plane, going over the humor of the weekend.

After we got into the car, Scully was back to normal. Humor was the only way to deal with it. We did not need the misfortunes of Arizona hanging over our head. That's why I had planned this trip. But we could not escape it. We'd ran into more here in two days than we'd ever had in D.C.

But we also had memories. Good or bad, there were memories made from our experiences. That was the aspect of our relationship that was the most respectable. We had so many moments together. This was just another added on to our list. We had so much more ahead of us.

And now here we were, on our way back home. I saw Scully squirm during a pause in our conversation.

"Okay there?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird, have this pain in my lower back. It feels like something was pressing into me. We slept out of character, I'm assuming it was just an awkward position. It's bruised a little. Aren't you sore?"

"...Just my neck." I said. Pain in her lower back...I considered what was pressing into her... I sat in silence.

"Why are you making that face, Mulder?" she asked out of concern.

"I don't know," were the only words that came out of my mouth. _Duhhhhh. I was an idiot._

"Sometimes I worry about you," she said, and buckled her seat belt as we were descending.

I worry I need to control myself more. This has gotten far out of hand.

* * *

_All that's left is a little X-File office chat, and our time with these two will be over for now! _


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the office, contemplating what to write for my report. I got here an hour early, just so I could come up with my last fabrication before Scully arrived. What would I say? I knew more than enough information about UFOs and things of that nature, but I was so accustomed to having Scully's logic backing me that on this occasion I had no idea what to write up. I was on my own.

I had never been on my own...

I sat there for a good 30 minutes, staring at the "I Want To Believe" poster in front of me. I had hoped it would flood my mind with creative thoughts. Needless to say, it did not. I began writing more lies. This "report" was out there. I even incorperated moments from our adventure into it, ranging from the food poisoning (i.e. I was overcome with a wave of sickness after the sighting of the out of this world object, which I had never before experienced) and the tacky wall paintings (i.e. Soon after the sickness, I suffered vivid hallucinations of extraterrestrials beaming from their ship into the desert). Technically, it was not _false_. These things had happened, they were just out of context. I could argue that I had incorperated allegorical elements into the story if Scully ever found out, which she would not.

Well, allegory was a term used loosely. But who was to argue with me? No one at the FBI ever listened to a thing I claimed true when I had evidence, so who was going to make an attack on my first (and last) false case? No one. I knew Skinner might be pissed, but he was always pissed. If he decided to go out of his way to say anything I would have to be sure Scully wasn't punished. But other than that, I felt at ease.

I heard Scully's footsteps outside, and immidiately perked up. I quickly hid my finished report in it's folder. She entered and was suprised to see me.

"Your more exuberant today than most morning's Mulder. What gives?" she questioned.

"Finished my report bright and early! Now I can concentrate on my sunflower seeds," I said, excited. This was true. I had a whole new bag. And I had Scully to stare at all day.

"Let me see," she urged. I pretended not to hear her. _Oops_. _Maybe I should have left out the report part_...she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Mulder...?" she asked. I looked up at her, sheepish.

"Dammit what did you do?" she demanded.

"What do you mean! I didn't say anything!" I said in defense.

"You didn't have to!" We were yelling. It was comical. I had to smile in the middle of it. She knew me too well.

"No. The report is very poorly written. I don't want you reading it and badgering me about it with all your grammatical wisdom. I need to save some of my pride." I said, loving how well I could lie these days.

"Oh." Was all she said. I nodded and she moved to sit her purse down.

I smiled. I had won. The whole lie of a the weekend was over, and I had not been caught or had my head ripped off. I lov-

I was caught off gaurd in an instant.

Scully threw her purse at me out of no where and grabbed the folder off my desk, with catlike movement. I was shocked. I recovered and made a quick grab for her, but she made a mad dash across the office. She looked wild, hair across her face, folder in hand. She had a victory smile on her face, and was shaking her head at me. I cringed when she began to read.

"What is this?" She yelled, louder than last time. This was unlike Scully. Her nerves had not fully recovered from the weekend.

"Please, just let me explain..." I said softly, hands raised, trying to calm her down.

"No! Dammit Mulder I don't know what this is but it most certainly is not the truth!"

"Calm down, please." I said. Then I really got scared. She just glared at me, and did not show any signs of response. "I uhh...okay I lied." I finally stammered.

"*silence*..." If looks could kill I would have been dismembered.

"The trip. Everything. But it's not a complete lie. I mean, some of that stuff happened. Just...in different ways."

"You lied. About everything?" She questioned, eyebrow raised, anger showing itself red on her cheeks. I was starting to get turned on.

"Yes..."

"So I endured all of this weekend, for a lie?"

"Yeah, if you see it that way."

"Mulder. I see it that way." She was 100% irate.

"Okay..." I was nervous at this point. Her face softened a bit when she noticed. I saw her change of heart and looked hopeful, but she saw this as well, and I was quickly reprimanded.

"Don't look at me like that Mulder! And what the hell is Skinner going to say about all of this? He's going to have our ass."

"That's impossible Scully. We both have an ass each. We don't share an ass. I thought you were a doctor?" I said. She continued to glare. "Okay listen, if he gets angry over it I'll take the blame. I don't want you to get in trouble over something that wasn't your fault."

"I know you will." She answered in defeat. I had to smile, she could be pissed at me but she most surely would not hold a grudge. I then realized that this too was selfish.

"For the last time for this weekend, I'm sorry." I said, meaning it now more than ever. She nodded, and a smile was beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. She sighed.

"I know that, too. What do you think Skinner's punishment will be?" she asked.

"If he even cares enough to give me one. But honestly, I don't think it'll be any more rough than our night near Tucson." I said. She nodded in agreement. We both sat down, thinking everything over.

I opened my desk and pulled out the sunflower seeds. I motioned them toward Scully, but she shook her head. I smiled at her. Although it was all pretty rough combined, if I recall correctly, her and I both smiled more this weekend than we had ever bargained for...

Maybe it wasn't so rough after all.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
